Yasopp
Yasopp (ヤソップ, Yasoppu) is the sniper of the Red-Haired Pirates. He is the father of Usopp and the husband of Bachina. Appearance :Voice Actor: Scott Freeman (English), Michitaka Kobayashi (Japanese) His appearance is very similar to his son, Usopp, however he does not share the same long nose and has blond hair (the former being a hereditary trait of Usopp's mother, as well as her darker shade of hair). His birthday is November 1st. In addition to that, earlier on, his body was more slim while in his latest appearance, it seems to have become more muscular. His appearance may have changed likely due to the passage of time and his own personal experiences. In the Early Days However, twenty years ago, Yasopp had the same tight curls and black hair as Usopp, then in Romance Dawn his hair become blonde and was styled in loose waves, but later appearances show him with it in dreadlocks. Before the Timeskip His name was written on his headband, while in his latest appearance he has no headband and his name is written on his upper right arm. During his time in Fushia Village, he wore a dark-blue shirt, dark-green pants reaching down to his calves and blue shoes with buckles on them. He donned his headband at this time. After the Timeskip At Navyford, he sports a dark A-shirt, short pants, standard boots and a large belt with a bag attached to it. There is also a little necklace around his neck. He retains his trademark star-patterned cape, and he has his rifle attached to his back via a band. He is also more muscular and his hair became darker than his earlier appearance. Gallery Personality He shares many personality traits with his son, including being able to encourage the rest of his crew to join in with his fun. He is very proud of his son, Usopp, to the point where he would often talk about his son over and over again to Luffy (which led Luffy to recognize Usopp on sight from Yasopp's stories alone). During his time in Luffy's village, Yasopp felt close to Luffy because he is the same age as his son whom he left at home. Relationships Friends/Allies *Red-Haired Pirates **Shanks **Beckman Ben **Roux Lucky **Rockstar *Spade Pirates **Tiger D. Monkey *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey Family *Usopp (son) *Bachina (wife) Neutral *Whitebeard Pirates **Newgate Ward **Vista Rivals Enemies *Higuma *Navy **Garp D. Monkey **Sengoku *World Government *Blackbeard Pirates **Teech D. Marshall/Blackbeard Abilities and Powers Yasopp is portrayed as a virtually unequaled sharpshooter, capable of shooting the antennae off of an ant at one hundred feet away without harming the rest of it. Luffy also stated that he had never seen him miss a shot. His reputation was such that when Shanks was looking for potential crew members, he sought out Yasopp who had apparently already made quite a name for himself. In a filler episode, Daddy Masterson was a skilled sniper of the Marines and was known as one of the best. However, Yasopp was easily able to defeat him in a duel. Weapons Being a sniper, he carries guns around with him almost all the time. Early on he is seen carrying a flintlock pistol, but later he carries a musket. History Past The Early Years Two years after the King of the Pirates Roger D. Gol was executed and three years before Usopp was born, Shanks appeared on Syrup Village asking for a man named 'Yasopp' and introducing himself as a pirate. For Shanks to come looking for him, only knowing his name, implied that Yasopp must have had quite a reputation. Romance Dawn Eventually, when Usopp was young, Yasopp left his home to become a pirate under the insistence of his wife who wanted him to pursue his dreams no matter what. Yasopp then joined the Red-Haired Pirates and followed them to Tiger and Luffy's hometown. While at Fushia Village, Yasopp would often demonstrate his incredible shooting skills to Luffy, as well as tell him stories of his son, Usopp. He left the village with the others and sailed to the Grand Line. Synopsis East Blue Saga Roguetown Arc Yasopp is seen again when Mihawk Dracule brings news of Luffy's arrival as a pirate by showing Shanks his wanted poster. He was hungover (as was the rest of the crew) but they threw another party anyway. Skypiea Saga Jaya Arc Major Battles Notes & Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Syrup Villagers Category:Allies Category:Pirates Category:Red-Haired Pirates Category:Snipers